


Failed Experiment

by OneBlueOfAWorld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, References to Depression, Soldier: 76 is a daddy, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueOfAWorld/pseuds/OneBlueOfAWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] has been a property of Talon as long as she can remember. She has been tested, injected, given special abilities for who knows what purpose.</p><p>One day when her best friend dies in one of those said experiments, she has had enough. In a moment of anger she manages to escape with the abilities given to her but there is one problem. She has nowhere to go and no purpose to live by. So she makes one.</p><p>In the streets, she becomes a defender of the defenceless and makes herself a name. But one day everything changes.</p><p>When she is outnumbered and cornered by a team of Talon agents, some other heroes comes to her rescue. What she doesn't know is, those heroes were also after her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans, and thanks for checking out my work! My native language isn't English so I apologise for any mistakes found in this work.
> 
> This chapter is actually an introduction to the story so it isn't long but no worries, chapters will be much longer than this
> 
> P.S.: For those who doesn't know what a gunblade is, it's a gun and a sword combined (:

"P-p-please. I'll do whatever you want. Just put that gun away, have mercy." the man keeps trembling in front of you. He was on his knees, hands behind his head like you told him to do.

The man couldn't see below your eyes because of the black mask you wore that had the word "SMILE." on it with white capital letters. That was probably what made him more scared. Regardless the word written over your mouth, your [E/C] eyes glared daggers at him.

"Did you have mercy on that little girl?" you simply asked. When you remembered him trying to get on top of that poor little child your grip on your gunblade tightened. The man realising this, his trembling increased.

"Please." he kept on pleading which made you madder.

"STOP YOUR WHINING AND ANSWER ME LIKE PROPER HUMAN BEING?" your voice got louder.

"NO I DIDN'T!" the man's voice increased in pitch and he started crying.

With his answer, you slightly forced your hand and muscles to relax and looked at the "human" in front of you. "You looked like you knew what you were doing back there, and were quite comfortable." you said more calmly. "This wasn't your first time attacking a female, am I right?"

His trembling seemed to decrease as he shook his head from left to right, comfirming your statement.

"You were going to rape that little child, right?" you asked the question that you already knew the answer of. The man shook his head as a "Yes."

You looked at his face for what seemed like an hour. You were disgusted, disgusted by this man, disgusted by anyone who were like him. No matter how many of his kind you have dealt with, you still got the feeling. And when you did you just wanted all of them to disappear.

"You know, ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of a brand new world." you told him. He looked at you with a bit of confusion with the change of subject but you continued.

"There is no bullying, no terror in this world. Only justice and equality. And you know what else?"

A shot to the crotch by your gunblade the man did not expect. When he let out a scream of pain you've got a hold of his chin and made him look right into your eyes.

Leaning your gunblade on his forehead you said "There is no place for evil in my world."

Then you pulled the trigger...


	2. Caught in the Widow's Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit morveux means "little brat"... at least that's what google translate told me :D
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Another body was found in-"_

_"Do you know how much you mean to-"_

_"...was confirmed to be a serial rapi-"_

_"I wish we could see the stars more cl-"_

_"Well a lot of murderers and rapists have been dealt wi-"_

_"Hey, [Y/N]..."_

_"She has [Fav/C] hair and wears a bla-"_

_"...I love you..."_

"HEY THERE!!!!" a loud noise shook you out of your trance. You turn to your right to see a boy around your age waving his hand in front of your face. "You looked quite frozen there. Everything alright?"

The boy's voice was like butter. He had long orangish brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and green eyes that shone like a star.

He looked like the definition of fuckboy to be honest.

"None of your business." you silently answered as you walked away from the screen that reported the news in the middle of the street.

The boy however didn't look like he was going to leave you alone soon. "Why the mysterious look? You a popular musician?" he asked pointing at the guitar case straped on your back.

You wore a long and large sweatshirt with a hoodie -which was covering your eyes- a pair of Vans and the guitar case the boy mentioned contained your gunblade and some clothes along with your outfit.

"No." you answered as you turned to walk away.

"This [Y/N] girl," he said which made you stop in your tracks. "she is one hell of a hero to be honest." you saw him look at the screen.

You couldn't help but ask him. "What do you think of her?" he seemed to be quite surprised that you asked him a question when he turned around but answered none-the-less.

"Well I think we need more of her kind. Someone needs to wipe out those bastards while the goverments are trying to "save the world."" he quoted the last part with his fingers which made you smile. Seing this as an encouragment the boy spoke once again. "My name is Alex by the way."

That was when all hell broke loose. You heard sirens and the sound of a couple of car engines going off. And before you knew it the area was covered with soldiers wearing visors. Talon agents. You cursed under your breath as the people around you tried to get to safety.

You were able to fend off all of their agents until now but this? Why would they send an army of agents just to get you? A failed experiment. Was it because you finally managed to use your ability when you escaped?

 _"This is no time for getting lost in thoughts [Y/N]! You have to get to cover. NOW!"_ you scolded yourself mentally. Before you could grab the shocked Alex's arm though you heard a sinister voice that sent chills down your spine.

"Found you, B663."

That was when you saw Widowmaker, on top of the roof nearest to you, with her rifle aimed at you.

You were shocked beyond belief. You knew that Talon were after you and wanted you back but sending Widowmaker? It scared you to the point you froze on your spot.

Before she could hit you thought you heard a rough voice shout at you to get behind them and suddenly a large man with armor dropped in front of you, carrying a shield. That was when you snapped out of your state.

You roughly pulled Alex by his arm and got to cover. You could see Talon agents trying to corner you but you also heard gunshots and shouting coming from other people.

"What the hell is Overwatch doing here?!" you shouted to yourself and lowered the guitar case.

"Umm..." you turned to Alex who seemed to be in shock. "...what are you gonna do with a guitar?"

You shut him up by opening the case and pulling out your gunblade which made him let out a "WHOA!" and lean away from you.

You reached for your sweatshirt's pocket, pulled out your [Fav/C] combat knife and threw it at him which he caught swiftly. "Can you handle yourself?" you asked and pulled your hoodie off.

He smirked. "Well I learned a few tricks in the army." he said and you nodded. You reached for your neck and pulled out your mask, securing it around your chin and nose. Alex's smirk fell.

"You are..."

Before he could finish his sentence though you were off to the battlefield. You slashed at Talon agents who dared to come near you and shot some others who were searching the hiding spots, looking for you.

You didn't notice the agent creeping behind you while you were in cover, shooting at another agent before it was too late though. When you turned to aim at him he was already about to shoot at your arm but before he could he was pushed into a wall pretty hard and he fainted.

"Hey! Let's get you healed up!" you heard a sweet voice say and you looked up to see a man with yellow aura around him. He reached his hand for you to take which you took gladly. "Thanks... Lúcio?" you said trying to remember the guy's name. He grinned "That's me alright." and with that he skated off to somewhere else.

The majority of the agents were down by now but Widowmaker was nowhere to be seen which made you nervous. She could come out from nowhere and capture you immediately.

Your brain couldn't process everything that was happening. You heard gunshots, hammers going down, a high british accent. And then you made eye contact with Alex. What you saw next shocked you.

Widowmaker was right behind him, her rifle aimed at his head. You snapped out of your trance and sprinted at him. "Look out!" you screamed and got behind him and swiped your -now glowing- gunblade towards her.

At the same time Widowmaker, taken aback by your voice, slightly lowered her rifle but still pulled the trigger out of instinct, shooting you on the right shoulder.

You gripped your shoulder and let out a scream of pain which made Overwatch agents turn their gaze on you. Widowmaker was thrown back by the power of your strike and was wounded across her chest. Your vision blurred but you fought it off. You could hear Reinhardt's heavy footsteps coming towards you and the panicked voice of Alex.

Widowmaker slowly got up from the ground. " _Petit morveux._ " she snarled at you. When she fully got up, Reinhardt reached you and opened up his shield just as Widowmaker was about to shoot at you. You saw a blur of blue and Widowmaker was once again on the ground. You heard her scream in agony.

"Abort mission!" she spoke to her comm-device and threw her hook when suddenly a helicopter appeared in your vision.

You, out of anger ran to the helicopter and shot at it. But you couldn't do much and you stopped when you knew you couldn't hit them. That was when your vision started to get blurry again and you found yourself on the ground.

A pair of arms wrapped around you and you saw what you presumed was Alex. "Hey! Are you okay?" came his voice which confirmed your guess.

But suddenly in a flash of blue, you were in another figure's arms, this one a lot more petite. "Don't worry mate! We will take care of her."

That was when you fell into the black abbys.


	3. Beginning of the New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like the way this has turned but hope you will like it.
> 
> And don't worry. More Soldier: 76 and Reader interaction coming soon -.o

When you opened your eyes it was to the bright white lights of the ceiling, a sight you had been used to since you knew of yourself. It scared you a little bit at first, but remembering how you wounded Widowmaker and the agents' retreatment, you let your muscles relax.

Checking out your surroundings you realised that you were in a medical bay. _"I should have known sooner by all the whiteness."_ you thought. Turning to your right you saw your shoulder was bandaged.

You heard the door open and a woman with blond hair and a rather different white suit came in. She seemed to be relieved to see you awake and smiled sweetly at you. She checked your vitals as she spoke.

"Well hello there. Good to see you awake." her hand went to where your "name" was tattooed on your neck to check your pulse. "I'm Dr. Ziegler but you can call me Angela or Mercy. Now how are you doing? Are you in any kind of pain?" she asked you as she moved to your shoulder to change your bandages.

"I don't feel much pain." you answered. "I assume you included some painkillers into my serum." you gestured to the large needle stuck to your hand.

"Well you are not wrong." she smiled once again and helped you sit up a little bit to secure the bandage around your shoulder. "Where am I?" you asked, thinking it was time to know what was going on.

Dr. Ziegler sighed "You are in the recent Overwatch base, in Gibraltar. You were injured and passed out so our team decided to bring you in."

"And what was your team doing in there, they seemed to drop in the exact moment Talon agents attacked me."

The hands tying the bandage stopped for a moment and the doctor sighed "I don't think it should be me who gives you the answers." she stepped back. "They didn't want you to get up from bed but this place is quite small for a few people to fit in so..." she leaned in to pull the needles out of you.

"Do you think you can get up? I will help you." she offered her hand. You took it and got up pretty easily. "Don't worry too much Dr. Ziegler. I had it worse." you said. She gave you a sad smile and led you out of the room.

Before you could go a few steps you stopped and turned to Mercy. "Um.. do you by any chance have my mask?" you asked. She seemed to be confused "Do you want your mask?" she asked to which you nodded.

Once she made sure you can stand still she went into her office and came back with your signature mask in hand. She helped you put it on and when it was on your face she gave you a light chuckle and said "This way."

You passed through several corridors and reached an elevator. Mercy pressed the up button and when the door opened you were greeted with a large room which seemed to be a lab.

In front of you stood four figures. One was a large monkey. _"The infamous scientist Winston."_ you thought. The second figure was Reinhardt, this time with his helmet off. Who you didn't know of were the other two people. 

One was a man with grey hair and a visor that covered all of his face but his forehead. It seemed like he had a scar going across his face but was covered by the visor he wore. By the vibes he let out, it seemed like he didn't like strangers, which brought chills down your spine.

The other was a woman who seemed to be around the same age as Reinhardt. She wore her greying hair in a braid and had the most gentle eyes you have ever seen on a female, considering the only females ever looked at you were Widowmaker, some other subjects and scientists.

When Reinhardt spotted you and Mercy coming towards them he laughed with his loud voice and shouted "Look who decided to wake up my friends!"

You flinched at his loud voice and slightly tightened your fingers around Mercy's arm. You weren't a fan of extremely loud talking but you also knew that this man meant no harm, so you forced yourself to calm down.

After Mercy placed you in a chair and made sure you were comfortable she gave a nod to the agents in front of you and left the room.

It was silent for a moment but then Winston cleared his throat making everyone's gazes turn to him.

"I don't think we have been introduced properly. I'm Winston. Scientist and adventurer." he leaned in to shake your hand an you placed your small hand in his much larger one.

"I'm Reinhardt, child!" his loud voice once again made you flinch but not as hard as before. Instead of shaking your hand he decided to give you a little side hug, being careful not to hurt your shoulder.

"Ana Amari. It's nice to see you awake and well." she said and also gave your hand a shake.

And then once again the room was silent. You could feel a pair of visor covered eyes stare at you. It looked like he had a lot of trust issues but it didn't bother you. You could relate to him. You saw Reinhardt elbow him on the side but acted like you didn't notice. "Soldier: 76." he said after a moment and turned his gaze away.

Winston once again cleared his throat. "We would like to learn more about you. Real name? Nationality?"

They all looked at you, expecting an answer. You simply said "I don't know." which made them look at you funny. But when they saw your seriousness, Reinhardt sighed "Just like he said." he muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" you asked, starting to get confused.

"Would you like us to tell you how we found out about you?" Winston asked and you nodded.

"Well we got intelligence that there has been a um... subject that managed to escape the Talon Hideout. That's you B6-" he stopped mid-sentence because he could sense that you were really uncomfortable with this being a subject topic and he didn't want to call you by your subject name.

Sensing this "Call me [Y/N]" you said. "It is a name given to me by a friend."

Winston smiled. "Alright [Y/N]. The files stated that you were part of a super soldier program for Talon, and you were one of the few succesful... people. That was why they kept sending agents after you. One of our agents said that your subject name was quite familiar to him and claimed that he knew you. Said that we should form a team to save you or else he would go after you by himself." he gave you a moment to think and fixed his glasses on his nose.

You just stared at him in shock. The only Overwatch agent you personally met before was _him_ and you haven't seen him in 6 years.

It was a miracle. On a trip the Talon scientists made to Nepal. The scientist had brought a few subjects with them for "testing purposes" and you were one of those subjects. One night he saw you looking out of the sealed windows while he was taking a midnight walk. He climbed up the building to learn why the hell you were sealed up in a room. That was how you two met.

There was no way it could be him. Right?

"So that's why we went after you. Also you needed a purpose to live by so we decided that such a talented person in the arts of battle shouldn't go to waste. And if our agent trusts you this much, I think we can trust you too." he shoot a toothy grin at you.

"What he is trying to say is..." came Soldier: 76's gruff voice, he was staring right at you. "...you are welcome in Overwatch anytime you want." he finished his sentence and you saw Ana and Reinhardt smile at you.

Before you could process everything that has been said in a couple of minutes the door behind you opened.

"Ah. I see you finally came Genji."

You froze in your spot, the name bringing so much memories. 

"I came as soon as I heard she was awake." he stopped seeing you sitting in front of him. You stood up shakily and turned around. Genji immediately rushed next to you and held you, scared you would reopen your wound.

"Why?" you asked and gripped his mechanical arm. "Why did you save me?"

He let out a low chuckle and ruffled your hair. "Because, my old friend, you are worth saving."


	4. Don't Forgive but Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your next chapter people!
> 
> Enjoy!

"It was pretty strange, forming a friendship while there was a window between us don't you think?" you said while you and Genji sat outside, watching the waves come and go.

You and Genji were sitting there for two and a half hours now. You seemed to be talking about everything. About him, about you, about some of his missions, about your appearence in Nepal...

"I wasn't worried about the window." he said turning to you. "I was worried about you, [Y/N]."

You sighed, not very comfortable with the subject anymore. Genji sensed this and turned his gaze back to the sky.

There were countless of stars in the sky. Not a sight you saw everyday. The only sky you knew was the starless sky that was seen through your jail like room's window.

"You know, Ace always wanted to see the sky like this. Full of stars." you said. The painful memory of your best friend crashed onto you but your eyes didn't water.

It was almost like you didn't have any tears left in you.

Once again turning his head to you, the green visor lighting up your face, he asked you. "What happened to him? From what you have told me before, it doesn't seem like you would leave him behi-"

"He's dead." you cut him off quickly. "My apologies. I didn't know." said Genji and once again it was all silent.

 _"I wish we could see the stars more clearly."_ you heard his voice in your head. You remembered him sitting next to you, looking through the window which was sealed with bars.

"It's late. Maybe I should accompany you to your room." Genji thankfully interupted your thoughts before they went too deep. "I would love that." you answered and got up.

He offered you his arm for support and you linked your arm with his. He led you back inside. "We don't have a room ready for you yet. So you will have to stay with one of our agents." he told you and you looked at him nervously. Human interaction sometimes scared you to death.

Seeing the look you gave him he let out a chuckle. "Don't worry. Lena is a really nice young woman. You won't have any problems."

"Is that the British woman?" you asked kind of remembering her from before you passed out. Genji gave you a nod. "And perhaps you can go out soon to get some stuff for your room. I'm guessing you will be one of us from now on."

You answered him with a "What else am I going to do with my life?" as he made a turn to the right and you were greeted with a series of doors. He stopped in front of a door that had the name "TRACER" with orange, flashy letters on it.

Your hands started to sweat with anticipation. You were never good with meeting new people. When you first met Ace you nearly punched him on the throat.

Before your thoughts could go any wilder the door opened to reveal the young girl. When she saw you her face brightened and she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god I was wondering when you would come, love!" she said with a really heavily accented and loud voice.

Genji gently took your hand and delivered you to the still excited girl in front of you. "If you ladies need anything my room is right across yours."

"Don't worry Genji. We'll be alright." Tracer said with her cheerful voice and after you bid your "Good night."s she closed the door.

"It's good to see you well, love." the girl beamed and took a hold of both of your hands. "I'm Lena, also known as Tracer. It's a plesure to meet you!" she gave you a bright smile in which you returned with an awkward one. It was probably hard to see with your mask still covering your lower face.

But it seemed like she saw it and she rushed to her closet. "Let me find you something to wear. We recovered your guitar case but I don't think those will be comfortable enough for you." she said excitedly and shoved a loose tshirt and shorts to your chests. You let out a relieved sigh when you heard they got your belongings and went into the bathroom.

After getting changed you came back with your clothes in hand and Lena mentioned you to place them on the nightstand, telling that she would return them to Mercy for you.

"Why are you still wearing that mask, love?" Lena asked when she realised that you hadn't taken your mask off yet. You fiddled with your fingers and "Well I don't feel really comfortable without it." you said. Sensing your insecureness she smiled at you.

"No need to be uncomfortable with us. We are going to be your family from now on."

At the word "family" you flinched visibly but that went unnoticed by the hyper girl. The only family you ever had was Ace and you had lost him, you didn't want to lose another family too.

Your thoughts were interupted by Lena's voice. "And I bet you have a really adorable face too..."

At her comment your cheeks burned and you were once again thankful that your beloved mask was covering your face. You cleared your throat loudly. "Thanks... I guess." you muttered.

She giggled at you and jumped onto her queen sized bed, taking the left side and leaving you the side that was closer to the windows.

"Let's go to bed! I bet you are tired too. AND WE CAN HAVE SOME BONDING TIME TOMORROW YEEHAAA!" she shouted the last part which scared you but you chuckled and stuttered an okay.

She got into covers after taking off her chronal accerelator. _"I guess she doesn't have to wear it all the time."_ you thought and went into the covers next to her.

"I'll turn my back so you can take off your mask. Don't want you to be uncomfortable while sleeping." you heard Lena say. "And don't worry, I won't peek."

You let out a sigh and said "Thank you Lena." She giggled and told you it was no problem as she turned to her side. She flicked the light beside the bed and the room was consumed in darkness.

You took of your mask and turned to put it on the bedside table. As you were snuggling to the blankets the sky caught your eye. The stars burned brightly in the pure darkness, creating a breathtaking scenery.

 _"We are friends... right?"_ Ace's voice echoed in your head before you fell asleep.

You woke up naturally at 6.00 a.m. like you always do. Seeing Tracer still asleep, you let out a sigh of relief and quickly recovered your mask from the bedside table. Just as you pulled it on you heard a knock on the door. _"Who could it be at this early in the morning?"_ you thought but got up and opened the door nonetheless.

There stood Soldier: 76 with all of his glory. He seemed to be surprised that you were awake. "I thought you wouldn't be up this early." he commented.

"Old habits die hard I guess." you answered to which he nodded in understanding. "So, what can I help you with?" you asked and leaned on the doorframe.

He pulled something from his back and it appeared to be your guitar case. You took it gladly. "I am to take you to Mercy for a check-up, after you get ready." he said and you nodded. "I'll be right back." you said and closed the door softly.

You opened the case quickly and pulled out your outfit. It consisted of a [Fav/C] bikini-like top, a black sleeveless long cardigan with a hoodie, and dark brown linen shorts. After changing into them you pulled out your [Fav/C] sneakers and put them on.

You looked at your reflection on the mirror. The bandages had no stain on them so it meant you didn't do anything stupid on your shoulder.

You opened the door to see 76 still waiting. You closed the door and told him that you were ready.

You two started walking in comfortable silence. This man intrigued you. He had this aura that screamed "Authority" and he seemed like he wasn't one to talk much and let any emotion out. And also by the attitude he gave you when you first met, you were pretty sure that he got trust issues.

If someone else were to be in your position, they would probably want to stay away from the guy's way.

But you wanted the opposite. You felt like you could relate to the guy and his antics. You didn't know what made him the way he is but you wanted to know. It would be hard, seeing neither of you liked to talk but maybe you could manage.

 _"Maybe someday grumpy man."_ you thought as he knocked on the door of Mercy's office. A voice said "Come in." and he opened the door. "I brought your patient Mercy." said 76 with his gruff voice.

"Oh! Good morning [Y/N]!" Angela beamed as she exited her office. "Please follow me." she said and led you two to the medical bay.

She opened a door and mentioned you to sit on the stretcher. You did as you were told an sat down. Soldier: 76 leaned back to the door as Angela pulled the arms of your cardigan down. She removed the bandage and when she saw your wound she let out a surprised "What?"

76's gaze turned to you two. "Is something wrong Mercy?" he asked getting up from his position to help if there was anything wrong.

"N-no it's quite the opposite." she said and looked at your face. "This wound is healing faster than it should."

You just shrugged your shoulders. "It's one of the... gifts I have." you said quietly. Angela continued to gape at your now nearly fully healed wound and traced her fingers around it. "It's amazing." she said and smiled. "So I'm guessing you won't need bandages anymore." You once again shrugged your shoulders and Angela turned to throw the bandages in the bin.

While her back was turned to you, you took a glance at Soldier: 76 to see him looking at you already. When you caught him he quickly turned his head to the right.

"So..." Angela's voice took your attention from 76. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

You hesitated to ask. Because you would have to take off your mask, even though Angela had seen your face before, and you didn't know if she would be able to do it.

Seeing your hesitation Angela smiled at you sweetly and took your left hand in both of hers. "You can ask anything." she said.

"Well..." you started. "Is it possible for you to remove this tattoo?" you asked and placed your right had on your neck, which was covered by your mask. "Of course! Just let me get the equipment." she said and opened some cabinets to pull some tubes and stuff out.

When she came back to you, you went to remove your mask but stopped when you remembered 76 was still there. "76 is that okay if you turned around for a while?" Angela said.

Soldier: 76 said turned around without saying anything. You pulled your mask down and smiled thankfully to Angela. She smiled back and pulled out a long cord with a large needle at the end. She connected the cord with a device you hadn't seen before. 

Seeing the way you look at the large needle Angela laughed. "Don't worry this device is used for laser treatement. The needle won't go into your skin. And it won't take long."

You nodded and Angela pressed some buttons on the device. You just turned your head to the left so Angela could do whatever she needed to do. The laser felt hot but not enough to burn your skin. After a while you relaxed and as Angela promised it didn't take long. Ten minutes later, the voice of the device was gone and Angela was swiping your neck with a wet wipe.

She took a hand mirror from one of the drawers and gave it to you. You looked at your reflection.

There were no longer any letters or numbers on your neck but your own skin. It felt more satisfying than you could ever imagine and you felt a grin place itself on your face. You lowered the mirror and threw your arms around Angela unexpectedly. She hugged you back, you said "Thank you so much Angela!" and let her go. She returned your grin. "It is my pleasure."

You got up from the stretcher and reached for your mask to put it on. But 76's voice stopped you.

"So B663 no longer exists, huh?" he stated, his back still turned to you. You smiled.

"Yeah." you said, pulling your mask back on. "She's dead."


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late new chapter. I was able to update because I am on a vacation rn (:
> 
> Enjoy.

The way to the dining hall was in comfortable silence, just like half an hour before. The idea of being with so much unknown faces scared you but at least there would be a few familiar people.

  
You came to a stop in front of a large set of doors and you inhaled deeply. Seeing this Soldier gave you a firm squeeze on the shoulder without saying anything and pushed to doors open. The gesture confused you but you didn't say anything about it.

  
When the door opened you heard a lot of noises from laughter to whinning. The first person you had made eye contact with was the dark skinned music lover. When he saw you he started to wave his hand excitedly at you. "Hey! Over here! We saved you a seat!" he beamed.

  
You must have been frozen for a while because Soldier gave you a slight nudge to the waist. You snapped out of your trance and made your way awkwardly to the young boy.

  
"Hello hello!" he said happily and stretched his fist out for you to bump. You gave him a quiet chuckle and bumped your fist with his. "I don't think we have been introduced properly." he said. "The name is Lúcio Correia dos Santos. You would probably prefer to call me just Lúcio." he said and laughed.

  
"Well hello just Lúcio." you said which made him laugh more. "I didn't catch your name." he said and waited for you to continue. "[Y/N]." you said.

  
Before Lúcio could ask you anything else you felt someone grab your shoulders and hug you from behind. "Good morning love!" you heard Tracer's high voice, dragging every word. You flinched and "Oh um... Good morning Lena." you said awkwardly.

  
"What is it [Y/N]? Don't be so shy lighten up a little." Tracer said pouting a little. "Sorry..." you answered. "I'm just... not used to this much socialising and physical contact.

  
They both gave you a sad smile and Lúcio dropped his large arm around your shoulders. "Well, we will definitely help you get used to it." he said and led you to the table.

  
You sat in between Tracer and Lúcio while everyone ate and talked. Your eyes searched for Genji only to see him at the other end of the table, talking with an omnic. _"He must be his master."_ you thought and looked down at your plate.

  
"Why aren't you eating? The food is not that bad." Lúcio asked you, half joking. You gave him a smile that you hoped was visible.

  
"I am not comfortable with my mask being off so..." you trailed off. Lúcio gave you a smile and said "Whatever makes you comfortable [Y/N]." and dropped the subject, which you were grateful of.

  
Around 10 minutes later, an unarmored Reinhardt approached you and placed his hands on your shoulders. "Good morning, child! How are you holding up?" he asked with his loud voice. You turned in your chair to face him and had to look up high. Even with his armor off, the man was still 3 times your size.

  
"Thank you for asking Reinhardt. I think I'm actually good so far." you said and he let out a loud laugh. He grabbed the chair you were sitting on and gave you a big heart warming hug which made you blush. The man was so sincere that it made anyone he interacted with feel loved.

  
"I am so glad to hear that little [Y/N]. I also found someone to give you a tour of the base so you can get even familiar with our surroundings." he said and straightened up.

  
"Y-you didn't have to..." you answered but Reinhardt cut you off. "Nonsense! We need to get you as comfortable as possible if you are going to join our family!" he said making you blush.

  
_"Family, huh?"_ you thought as a woman approached you.

  
"Ah there you are Zarya!" Reinhardt beamed and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

  
The woman before you was pretty large and muscular. She also had pink, short hair and a scar just above her right eyebrow.

  
"привет." the woman said and you guessed it meant "Hello." in Russian, judging by her accent. You returned the gesture quietly.

  
"[Y/N], I want you to meet Aleksandra. She likes to be called Zarya though. She agreed to give you a tour of the base." Reinhardt said.

  
Zarya stretched her hand out and you shook it. "Its nice to be acquaintanced with you [Y/N]." she said. "Likewise." you replied.

  
"Hey [Y/N]!" you heard Tracer say beside you. "How about you come to the training area after the tour so we can have some fun?" she said and gave you a smile. You looked at Zarya and she said "I'll make sure the training area will be the last place I will show you." and gave you a little smile.

  
You got up from your seat and said "Alright. I'll see you guys later then."

  
Before you turned around you made eye contact with Soldier: 76. Well at least you thought you did. When he saw you looking his way, he turned his gaze back to the person he was conversating with. You shrugged his weird behaviour off and followed Zarya out of the dining hall.

 

  
"...I'm just not used to interact with people so that's why I was really awkward towards everybody." you said as Zarya led you to the training area.

  
Comparing to her tough appearance, Zarya had a really bright personality and a heart of gold. Even though the two of you only have spent time for 2 hours you already felt like you could tell anything to this woman.

  
"That is quite understandable my friend. You do not have to worry about others either. I am sure, they too, understand your situation."

  
When you entered the training area first thing you saw was a flash of blue and suddenly Tracer was on your face. You let out a squeal and fall down on your butt.

  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry love I didn't mean to scare you!" Tracer said and helped you get up. "It's okay." you answered and gave her a chuckle.

  
Tracer tugged on your and Zarya's hand and pulled you into what you guessed was the changing room. "Let's go get changed and train!" she said excitedly. Zarya went to her own locker somewhere else while you followed Tracer. "The locker next to mine was unoccupied so I made it yours." she said and gave you a key.

  
You thank her but soon realised that you didn't really had anything to put in it. "We will go shopping as soon as your room is ready." Tracer said and lend you a black sports bra and a matching pair of shorts. "I guess our sizes are the same so give these a try." she said and you nodded.

  
"Um... Is it okay if you turn around?" you asked expecting her to huff or complain. Even though they had already seen the majority of your scars and body you still felt embarrassed about them. But she just smiled and turned around, respecting your wishes. You were grateful.

  
You quickly took off your clothes and pulled on your temporary work out clothes. When you were done you tapped Tracer's shoulder and she led you back to the training area.

  
You saw Zarya in the weights section, which wasn't a surprise for you and saw some other faces you haven't been introduced yet in another corner, warming up.

  
"Hey girls! Over here!" you heard Lúcio's voice and found him where the punching bags were located. Behind Lúcio, Soldier: 76 was practicing furiously. Instead of his usual uniform, he wore a pair of black sweatpants and a black skin-tight and short sleeved shirt that showed a fair amount of his scars. His visor was still on.

  
_"I wish I wasn't ashamed of my scars."_ you thought, your hands going to the scars on your abdomen unconciously and you tried not to look at him too much as you approached Lúcio. Seeing you up close, Lúcio whistled and said "Dayum! You looking fine girl." while also leaning on the punching bag next to him. The punching bag, of course, couldn't support his weight but he realised that pretty late. While shouting out "Shit!", Lúcio fell down to his side with a loud thump and an "Ouch.".

  
You couldn't stop yourself and you started laughing but slapped your hand onto your mouth when you realised it was quite loud. You saw Soldier stop punching the bag and look at you along with Tracer and Lúcio, who was still on the ground.

  
"W-what?" you asked, your cheeks heating up. Tracer giggled beside you and hugged you tightly onto her chest. "That was soooo cute!" she squealed.

  
"Lena you are suffocating her." Lúcio said from behind you and Tracer let you go. You inhaled deeply as Lúcio and Tracer laughed at you. You joined them with a light giggle but you caught Soldier looking at you in the middle of it. At least you thought he was staring at you. With his visor covering his eyes you couldn't be completely sure but you still felt his eyes on you.

  
Tracer leaned to help Lúcio up and he grabbed her hand gratefully. When he was up he grabbed you by the waist and gave you a side hug. When his finger touched one of your scars you tensed but forced yourself to relax. _"They are not gonna do anything bad to you [Y/N] calm down." you scolded yourself. "Besides, they are kind enough to not ask you anything about the scars, you are overreacting."_

  
"I meant it though. You look hella great." Lúcio said and ruffled your [H/L] hair. You blushed once again and was grateful that the mask was covering your face. "Thank you." you said and felt like someone was watching you.

  
You turned to see Soldier was still looking at your direction. When you looked at him he turned his gaze to the punching bag in front of him. His muscular arms tensed once again as he continued throwing punches.

  
You wanted to know who he is. It was a weird feeling you couldn't describe but you just did. Where did the scar on his forhead end? Wasn't it hard to wear a visor all day? Why did he had such a cold and mean behaviour? Why was he here? What was his favorite animal? What about his favorite color? Was he into music?

  
On his side, it wasn't much different either. Why were you wearing a mask? What did they do to you? Why were a majority of your belongings were [Fav/C]? Did you even had any hobbies? What about those white lines on your abdomen? Why were they different then the rest of your scars? Why did you caught his interest? You were just a kid. An unforunate one at that. So what made you special? The soldier himself didn't know. _"She is just a kid."_ he thought, trying to drop the subject.

  
"Thank you Lúcio." you finally said shyly. Apart from Ace and Dr. Tyson, no one really complimented you. At the thought of the scientist you quickly composed yourself. _"No need to be stuck in the past now. It's all over, you are safe."_ you told yourself.

  
"[Y/N], I asked you to come here because..." Tracer said, dragging the last word and pulled you out of Lúcio's hold to hug you herself. "...I thought you would show us your abilities!" she beamed and jumped on her place with excitement.

  
"Oh yeah!" Lúcio joined in. "I saw you glow for a moment when you attacked Widowmaker. That was soooo cool." he said, also excited.

  
"I can't control it very well. It happens on instict, I'm learning to do it at will though." you said while they led you in front of a punching bag. "So what can you do?" Tracer asked, getting even more excited.

  
You sighed not really wanting to explain. Every ability you gained was gained against your will, even though you didn't want them. But seeing the excited expressions on their faces, you decided to tell them anyways.

  
"The glowing you saw the other day. It meant that I was powering up my abilities. When I focus enough my attacks become 5 times stronger." you explained. "It seems to has a price though."

  
You flicked your hair to show them the hair on your neck. A part of the hair had turned into a pale shade of [color]. You didn't know why but the more you used your abilities the more your hair changed color. Right now, nearly the half of your neck was [color].

  
Lúcio and Tracer were amazed by the anormality. "That is sooo cool." Tracer said, touching the hair. "Do you know why this happens?" Lúcio asked, leaning away from your neck. You shook your head. "I don't know. But it seems like it changes color strand by strand, everytime I use my abilities." you said.

  
"Show us something!" Tracer beamed and shoved you infront of the punching bag. You sighed and muttered an "Okay."

  
The first time you used your power, you were enraged. Seeing your best friend's corpse infront of you, you had cried out for help, an exit. That was when you felt an immense light surround and in a matter of seconds you had sliced through several agents, blood dripping down the gunblade that has been given to you by Dr. Tyson as a training equipment.

  
After that day, you always thought about Ace, when you needed those powers. The memory of his vibrant green eyes turning into a dull pair of orbs as his lifeless body was dropped to the ground was enough for the light to surround your body once again. So that's what you did.

  
You closed your eyes and when you felt the familiar warmth return to you, you opened your eyes and threw a punch to the motionless bag. The power of your punch forced the ceiling above break where the punching bag was hanged. The bag flew all the way across the room and slapped onto the wall with a really loud bang that echoed through the whole room.

  
For a while, no one dared to make a sound. The only sound heard was your heavy breathing as the light slowly disappeared from your body. Other than that no one was moving a muscle. Even Soldier: 76, who was listening to your conversation the entire time, stopped his exercise and was looking between you and the punching bag you had demolished.

  
You stood awkwardly on your place while everyone was staring at the wall. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Tracer screamed, probably nearing her capacity of the word "cool" for the day. Her outburst snapped everyone out of their trance and Lúcio let out a laugh patting you on the back. "That was amazing as fuck [Y/N]!" he said and other people in the room came to meet you.

  
"That's some strength you have there." a dark skinned woman approached you with a smile. "I'm Pharah. And you must be our newest recruit [Y/N]." she said reached a hand for you to shake. The woman looked similiar to Ana Amari and she also had a similiar marking to Ana's across her eye. "Must be her daughter." you thought and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

  
"The pleasure is mine." she replied with a smile but was cut off by a much smaller body grabbing both of your hands. "OMG! THAT WAS SO OP [Y/N]!" the girl in front of you yelled excitedly while she was jumping up and down. You laughed at this young girl's behaviour. You thought she was really cute the way she acted.

  
"I'm Hana Song! My fans call me D.va, it's reeeeeaaaally nice to finally meet you." she said. You looked confused at her when she mentioned something about fans. "I am a professional e-sports gamer and a streamer." she added and smiled at you.

  
"Hey [Y/N]!" you heard Zarya's masculine voice behind you and turned to her. "We should do hand to hand combat sometime. I would like to see you try to knock me down." she said playfully and you laughed at her.

  
You felt a warm feeling on your chest. Surrounded by so many people and feeling their love, it felt amazing. You tried to name the feeling you had been experiencing. Only one word came to your mind. _"Home."_ And you didn't mind it at all.

  
In his own corner. Soldier: 76 watched you socialise with the rest of the crew, his exercise long forgotten. When he saw the smile finally reach your eyes, he decided.

  
He wanted to know who you are.


End file.
